


First Declaration Of Love:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Feels Right & Great Series: [4]
Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dancing, Day Off, Dinner, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Established couple, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Moonlight, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: *Summary: Sonny & Gina were enjoying an evening to themselves, While they had some time off, He said something that surprises her, How does she react?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy my other ones with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Sonny & Gina were enjoying an evening to themselves, While they had some time off, He said something that surprises her, How does she react?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy my other ones with my compliments!!!*

 

Detective Sonny Crockett was watching his fiancée, & lover, Detective Gina Calaberse take care of the dishes, & washed them up quick, **"God, She looks beautiful"** , The Handsome Blond thought to himself, as he looked at her, as she was doing her nightly chores, that she does every time after dinner. He knew he was a lucky man, & never forgot it too.

 

Meanwhile, The Latina Detective was doing up the dishes, & she thought to herself with a sigh, **"It would be nice to hear a real ** _"I love you"_** coming from Sonny"** , she knew that it wasn't gonna happen, so she put the idea out of her idea of it happening, She just got him back, & it felt right, So, she won't pressure him to say it.

 

Sonny decided to surprise his lover, & set the mood, He put on some mood music, & he went to make his move on her, "Come on, Dance with me, Baby", Gina smiled, & nodded, saying, "I am done anyway", & they went on to their deck, & danced under the moonlight, which was perfect for a romantic evening. He took a deep breath, & gathered up his courage, "Gina, I love you so much, So much it hurts, which is good, You are the only one for me", Gina had tears in her eyes, as a response, & she said this to him.

 

"What a wonderful surprise !", she exclaimed happily, & then she composed herself, "You are it for me, James "Sonny" Crockett, No one else, I am so happy being with you, I don't care what comes next, As long as we are together, So far, It has been a great ride", Sonny smiled, & said, "It sure has, Babe, Thank you for not giving up on me", & they shared a passionate kiss.

 

"Mmmmm, Let's take this party upstairs, Shall we ?", The Beautiful Brunette said, as she was lightly stroking his cock through it's covered prison, which made Sonny groan in response to the stimulation, He nodded, & said with a growl, "Lead the way, Babe", She chuckled & ran inside towards the stairs & up to their bedroom, Sonny said with a growl, "I am gonna get you, Calaberse", & he was hot on her trail. 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
